harry_potterfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
1981
Následující události se odehrály v roce 1981 Události napadl Potterovy v jejich domě v Godrikově dole 31. října]] Neznámé datum * Konal se 83. Šampionát kouzelnických škol v přípravě lektvarůWonderbook: Book of Potions Říjen * 30. října ** Delphi Raddleová, Albus Potter a Scorpius Malfoy se vrátili v čase ze dne 24. listopadu 1994 na Bradavické famfrpálové hřiště. Delphi zničila obraceč času a utekla. ** Na nedaleké železniční stanici našel Albus tabuli, díky které zjistil, co je právě za den. Domyslel si, že Delphi chce najít svého otce ještě předtím, než další den zavraždí Jamese a Lily Potterovy a že si tedy musejí pospíšit do Godrikova dolu, aby jí v tom zabránili. * 31. října **Albusi Potterovi došlo, že před dvěma měsíci, 31. srpna 2020, když se se svým otcem pohádal, polil Harryho dečku nápojem lásky. Spolu se Scorpiusem napíšou na Harryho dečku výtažkem z polovida vzkaz, který bude vidět až v roce 2020, kdy se vznítí po střetu s ingrediencí v nápoji lásky. Albus věděl, že v tuto dobu, před svátkem všech svatých, vyhledá jeho otec svou dečku jako vždy a vzkaz najde. **Harry a Ginny Potterovi, Ron Weasley, Hermiona Grangerová a Draco Malfoy se vrátili v čase z roku 2020 a našli Albuse a Scorpiuse. Schovali se v nedalekém kostele svatého Jeronýma a chystali se zastavit Delphi. **Ginny, Ron, Hermiona a Draco přeměnili kouzly Harryho, aby vypadal jako Voldemort a mohl tak zmást a nalákat Delphi do kostela. Porazili ji a neochotně zůstali skryti a nechali Voldemorta zabít Harryho rodiče. **Lord Voldemort zavraždil Jamese a Lily Potterovy, ale od Harryho se jeho vražedná kletba odrazila, což zapříčinilo Voldemortovu ztrátu fyzické podoby a Harryho jizvu ve tvaru blesku. Harry se stal jedním z Voldemortových viteálů.Harry Potter a relikvie smrti, Kapitola 33 (Princův příběh) **Potterovi, Granger-Weasleyovi a Malfoyovi se v pořádku vrátili, s Delphi jako rukojmím, do roku 2020, aniž by u toho vytvořili alternativní realitu. **Konec První kouzelnické válkyHarry Potter a Kámen mudrců, Kapitola 1 (Chlapec, který zůstal naživu) **Zemřela rybička Horacia KřiklanaHarry Potter a Princ dvojí krve (film) Listopad *1. listopaduHarry Potter a Kámen mudrců. Kapitola 1. (Chlapec, který zůstal na živu) - "Když se onoho pošmourného, šedivého úterý, kdy náš příběh začíná, pan a paní Dursleyovi probudili, snad jenom zamračená obloha venku se zdála naznačovat, že po celé zemi se zakrátko začnou dít podivné a záhadné věci. **Sirius Black je zatčen za vraždu Petera Pettigrewa a 12 mudlů. Ve skutečnosti všechny mudly zabil Pettigrew, zahrál vlastní smrt a utekl. Black byl bez řádného procesu zavřen do Azkabanu.Harry Potter a vězeň z Azkabanu **Vernon a Petunie Dursleyovi se stali zákonnými zástupci Harryho Jamese Pottera. * později v listopadu odešel profesor Křiklan ze svého postu učitele lektvarů v BradavicíchHarry Potter a Princ dvojí krve Prosinec * Bellatrix, Rodolphus a Rabastan Lestrangeovi byli spolu s Bartym Skrkem Jr zatčeni za mučení Alice a Franka Longbottomových. Longbottomovi musejí zůstat u sv. Munga a jejich syna Nevilla si vzala na starost jeho babička, Augusta Longbottomová.Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár, Kapitola 30 (Myslánka)Harry Potter a Fénixův řád, Kapitola 23 (Vánoce na izolaci) Narození *13. února: Lenka LáskorádováI never get fed up with readers' questions! Luna's birthday is the 13th February. posted by JKR on Twitter on 17 July 2015 *11. srpna: Ginny WeasleyováPottermore *Colin Creevey Úmrtí *červenec: Marlene McKínnonová s rodinouIn Lily's letter to Sirius in Deathly Hallows you can work out that the McKinnons died around about July or early August in 1981 and as we know that Marlene McKinnon and her family died two weeks after the photo of the Order was taken, all the rest of the members of the Order who died (or disappeared) must have died some time inbetween July and October 31st in 1981. *31. října: James a Lily Potterovi, rybička Francis *Edgar Bones, jeho žena a děti *Dorcas Meadowes *Caradoc Dearborn *Fabian a Gideon Prewettovi *Adalbert WafflingMentioned on a Famous Wizard Card *12 mudlů, zabitých Peterem Pettigrewem *Benji FenwickHarry Potter a Fénixův řád, Kapitola 9 (Strasti paní Weasleyové) Poznámky a zdroje Kategorie:Roky Kategorie:80. léta Kategorie:20. století